goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 4 (2002 film)
Name: Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 4 Directed by: Paul Greengrass Linda Mendoza Screenplay by: Michael Dougherty Josh Klausner Darren Lemke Chris Webb Story by: Josh Klausner Darren Lemke Based Upon the Comic Book by: Robert Ludlum Produced by: Lawrence Bender Lindsey Collins Executive Producers: Nancy Juvonen Arnon Milchan Annette Wullems Original Music by: David Holmes Cinematography by: Andrew Lesnie Film Editing by: Peter E. Berger Production Design by: Kathy Altieri Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Arnon Milchan Productions Lawrence Bender Productions Ludlum Entertainment Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: July 17, 2002 Length: 95 minutes Budget: $4 million Box Office: $2 thousand Pixar Movie Number: 752 Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 4 (aka: Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 4: Prawn Strikes Back) is the 4th chapter in a Pixar movie in live-action made in real life where Prawn is voiced by Randy Quaid again, where it makes a second appearance in the first movie. The debut appearance is when the directors and producers began to change their names of people, even screenwriters. Voice Cast *Owen Wilson as Mermaidman / Randall Johnson *Ashton Kutcher as Barnacleboy / Luke Thompson *Peter Dinklage as Jake *Vince Vaughn as Larry *Miranda Cosgrove as Juliet (Barnacleboy's Love Interest) *Kevin Kline as Jason (Mermaidman and Barnacleboy's Father) *Demi Moore as Lindsey (Mermaidman and Barnacleboy's Mother) *Brad Garrett as Pearce Smith *Randy Quaid as Prawn: The Evil Villain *Peter Falk as Hawk: The Evil Villain (Prawn's Brother) *Jim Cummings as Conrad Bolt *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Alice (Mermaidman's Love Interest) *Eugene Levy as News Reporter #1 *Robert Loggia as News Reporter #2 *Allison Janney as News Reporter #3 *Peter Fonda as News Reporter #4 *Stephan Jenkins as Boss, CEO of Superhero Headquarters *Zakk Wylde as Office Worker, CEO of Superhero Headquarters *Kara Zediker as Office Worker, CEO of Superhero Headquarters *Paul W.S. Anderson as Boss, CEO of Superhero Headquarters *Jon Cryer as Prudence Wheeler *Charlie Sheen as Jack Barnes *Robert De Niro as Police Officer #1 *Justin Cooper as Police Officer #2 *David Spade as Xavier Peterson *Kevin James as Lord Hans *Hank Azaria as Bob Gore Other Languages * Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 4 (2002 film) Other Languages Language Dubs * Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 4 (2002 film) Language Dubs Credits * Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 4 (2002 film) Credits Media Release *''Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 4'' is released on VHS and DVD October 15, 2002. DVD Main Menu *Play *Scene Index *Bonus Features and Outtakes with Commentary with Linda Mendoza and Arnon Milchan Including Deleted Scenes *The Making of Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 4 *Audio and Setup **English **French **Latin American Spanish **Brazilian Portuguese Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope and Widescreen) *1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) Soundtrack *'Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 4: Prawn Strikes Back' is released and aired July 2, 2002. LGBT Allusion *This is the first movie where the fourth Mermaidman and Barnacleboy chapter decided to have LGBT films where other women can make out during the scene. Previews *Solaris Trailer (In Theaters Thanksgiving) *Inspector Gadget 2 Trailer (Spring 2003) *Treasure Planet Trailer (In Theaters November 27th) *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas Trailer (In Theaters July 2003) *Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 5 Trailer (In Theaters October 2003) Quotes *Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 4 (2002 film)/Quotes Outtakes *Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 4/Outtakes Category:Pixar Superhero Movies Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:2002 Films Category:LGBT Movies by Pixar Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s